That's My Baby
by DetectiveTS
Summary: When Munch and Fin find an abandoned baby girl, they try to take it in and raise it as their own. MunchFin Slash.
1. The Baby Girl

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

John Munch was in his bed after a long case snoring softly, his partner in and out of fighting crime, Odafin Tutuola, next to him snoring even louder. A cry in the darkness startled them out of their slumber. "What the hell!" Fin exclaimed. There was another cry. "Let's check it out…" Dressed in robes, they stalked through the apartment, guns at the ready. The cries seemed to be coming from outside the door. Opening it, they were shocked at what they found:

A tiny baby girl, no more than a month old. Her sobbing stopped at the sight of the two men. John picked her up gently and took her inside. Attatched to her was a note:

"_To whoever finds my little girl:_

_In this cruel world of mine, I know that in my heart, though I love her, I cannot take care of my daughter. I'm leaving her to whoever finds her, and I hope that you take better care of her than I could've. _

_Please care for my little girl."_

Fin and John looked at each other, then at the baby. What were they going to do?

"Where are Fin and Munch!" Cragen called out through the precinct. "They're an hour late!"

"Right here, sorry cap." Fin walked in, looking like death warmed over. "We have a good excuse though."

"There is no excuse in the world that could-" Cragen stopped as Munch walked in, carrying a tiny human being in a pink jumpsuit. Munch gently patted her back as he kissed her forehead. Fin gestured back toward him. "That's our excuse."

They gave the note to the captain, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson looked over his shoulder. "Wow." Was all they could say.

John sat down in a chair, placing a plastic bag on his desk. "She was left at our doorstep last night."

"What are you gonna do?" They knew that Fin and Munch were lovers, would they raise the baby together?

"I don't know yet." Fin sighed. "John is going ga-ga over it."

"Her." John corrected. "It's not a thing, Fin."

"See?"

Later, when Fin and Munch were alone in the break room, John was feeding the baby with some formula he had picked up earlier. "You do look really cute with that kid."

"I wanna keep her."

"John, you know we can't take care of a baby. Let's just call an adoption agency."

John looked at him. "Fin, you know what happens in adoption agencies. What if she ends up with the wrong people? We see it every day. I don't want this baby to fall victim to anything else after being abandoned by her own mother. We're all she's got, Fin. Can we at least try? Please?" John gave him a sad look.

Fin walked over to him, laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, John. But I also know that this is a big thing, we can't take this lightly. If we choose to keep her, then we're keeping her for years. This is a big commitment."

"And us being together isn't? Fin, when I decided to be with you, I meant that I wanted to be with you for the long run. And when we decided to come out, that was the biggest challenge I've ever done. But it was worth it. Because I'm with you now. And I'm the happiest I've ever been." Suddenly blushing, he looked back down at the baby.

Fin had a surprised look on his face. He knew John loved him, but he had never really thought about this. He kneeled down and kissed him. "I love you, John."

"Love you too, Oda." He paused. "So can we keep her?"

Fin thought for a moment. "Sure, Daddy."

John smiled. Daddy. He liked it.

End of Chapter One-


	2. The Commitment

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

John and Fin were out at the store buying things for their new baby. "Let's see, we need diapers, baby food, changing table, powder, wipes, clothes, toys, formula-"

"Jeez, John, you're gonna spoil this kid."

"Fin, this is all the basic stuff. Unless you want to be what we put away every day, we have to have all this stuff."

Fin nodded and looked down at the baby laying in a bassinet attatched to his lover. The baby girl's hand was grasping his shirt and reaching for his chin. Fin took her hand and she gently pulled on it. "She's so cute…" Fin whispered, caressing the back of John's neck. "We're gonna need to find a name for her soon."

"Look here." He reached into the cart. "I picked this up, it's a baby name book. We'll look at it later."

They walked through the store picking up everything they need, and Fin needed to walk away for a minute to get a store helper to help them pick up a heavy changing table. While he was gone, a middle-aged woman came up to John. "Oh, what an adorable baby!"

"Thank you." John looked at the little girl proudly. He was beginning to feel like a daddy. "Are you the father?"

"Yes I am."

"How old is she?"

"Me and my partner just adopted her. She's about a month old."

"Partner?"

"Yeah. Hey, Fin! Come over here."

Fin walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulders. "I see our baby has attracted attention."

The woman looked very surprised. "Oh." She walked away.

John sighed. "Well, there's the first of several closed-minded people we're going to encounter."

Fin turned him around and kissed him. At John's surprised look, Fin added, "That's me not caring."

John and Fin looked down at the little girl together and smiled. They had only had her for a day, but they knew that they would do anything for her.

"There!" John breathed as they finished setting up their new changing table. The baby was in the new crib taking a nap. "It's done."

Collapsing into a chair, he picked up the baby name book. "Let's take a look at this, Oda."

Fin kneeled down to read with him. One hour and several discussions later, they had a list of 5 names. John was leaning toward Robin. Fin was leaning toward Magnolia, his great-grandmother's name.

"How about we combine the two? Robin Magnolia."

"Robin Magnolia…" John mused. "I like it."

"So it's decided." Fin smiled.

"Robin Magnolia Tutuola-Munch."

"Tutuola-Munch?" Fin sounded a bit surprised.

"Well, since we're both going to be her daddies, maybe we should have the same names. If that's alright with you?"

Fin kissed him. "It's more than alright, babe. But I at least get to ask."

He mockingly got down on one knee and took John's hand. "John Munch, will you take my last name?"

John laughed, then nodded. "Yes."

The two men walked into the precinct with little Robin in Fin's arms. They hadn't found a good day care yet, so they had to pull some strings in order to be able to get to bring her to work. As soon as they walked through the door, they were covered with confetti. "Surprise!" yelled Captain Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, and Dr. Wong.

"What's all this?" John managed to get out.

"It's your baby shower!" Olivia took the baby from Fin and started fawning over it.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this!"

"But we wanted to. I have four kids, sometimes I think even one is too many." Elliot joked.

The doctor came up to the baby and gently touched her hand. "So have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah, just yesterday, actually." Fin said.

They all stared at him. "Well?"

"Robin Magnolia."

"Awww, that's so cute!" Olivia cooed. Robin giggled.

"And we also have some other news. Her last name is now Tutuola-Munch. We're taking each other's names."

"Congratulations! Are you guys going to get commited?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Well, we may need to in order to legally adopt Robin, but I did pick these up the other day." He took a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Fin was taken aback as he opened it. Inside were two thick bands, one gold, one silver. Everyone gasped as he took the gold one and spoke to Fin. "Fin, as I speak to you now, I guess that fifth's time the charm. But I'm sure it will be the last time, because as I look at our little girl, I want us to be a real family. I love you, Odafin. Will you be my partner in life?"

He hesitated to slide the band onto his finger, because Fin's eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them. Did he come on too strong? Everyone held their breath as they waited for Fin's answer.

Fin took his other hand. "Yes. But I get to ask you too." He slid the band the rest of the way onto his finger and took the silver band. It was John's turn to be surprised. "John, you're a great man, and an even better lover. I love you more than anyone. I know that you've had some bad experiences in commitment, but I will make it the duty of my remaining days to make this last. I love you, John. Will you be my partner in life?"

John sighed shakily as Fin slid the silver band on. "Yes." The two shared a kiss as everyone cheered. The two didn't know what would happen in the future, but they now knew they would face it together.

End of Chapter Two-


	3. John's Lullaby

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

NOTE: The Song, "Zing Faygele Zing" is an actual Yiddish lullaby. The translation is at the bottom of the page.

John, and Robin were still at the precinct, celebrating with the gang at the surprise baby shower. "Okay, time to open presents!"

Olivia handed John a package. "Thanks, Liv." He opened it to find an adorable bib that said "I Love my Daddies", as well as a baby-sized shirt that said the same. "This is great! Where'd you find these?"

"Internet. You can buy anything there."

Elliot handed Fin a rather large package. They opened it to find a folded up playpen, and he added on a little mobile that had hand-drawn pictures on it. "My little girls made the mobile."

"Thanks, you guys!"

"Hey, what about me?" Dr. Wong handed them a gift. "Thanks, doc! You didn't have to…"

John trailed off when he opened up the small package and stared at what was inside. Fin looked at it and burst out laughing. It was a doctor's sample pack of Viagra. Everyone laughed as John blushed furiously, even Robin.

Our two heroes were trying to find a moment's peace when an ear-piercing cry rang through the apartment. Fin walked to the crib and picked up a crying Robin. "What's wrong, little girl?"

Robin looked up at him, lip quivering, then started crying again. "What do you want? Bottle, diaper?"

He caught a slight stench from the baby. "…I'd say diaper."

He laid her on the changing table, then realized that he had no idea what to do. "Okay, so what do I do now?" He asked himself. He started by opening the diaper and turning his head away at the pungent odor. "Damn, baby! That's an impressive load for a person who only weighs ten pounds." He discarded of the diaper and reached for the wipes. The baby cooed as he wiped her clean, and he gently sprinkled talcum powder on her. He put on the diaper with medium difficulty, but soon he realized that he had done it.

Robin giggled and smiled at him. Fin picked her up and cradled her, his own grin spreading across his face. "Aww, you're so cute…" He gently kissed her. "You're just like your other Daddy. Can't wait until he gets home."

"You don't have to." He turned around to find John standing there with a smile on his face. He walked up to him and kissed him. "You're so sweet with the baby."

"How long were you there?"

"You had just finished changing the baby's diaper. Congratulations."

Fin wrapped his arm around him and they stared down at Robin. "She's so sweet."

"She's just like her daddy." John said. They kissed and gently set the little girl down for a nap.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

John sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Good lord…" He grabbed his glasses and robe and walked to Robin's crib. "What's wrong, Robin?" He picked her up and gently sat in a chair, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, c'mon, don't cry, your daddies worked hard all day…"

Fin was laying in bed, eyes closed, yet very awake. He could hear John trying to calm the baby, then he heard something surprising.

"Ich gedenk ven ich bin noch a kind geven,

Flegt mine mamenue zingen tzu mir:

Bist a malach bist vi alle velten sheyn

Ch'vel a shterndl brengen tzu dir,

Es klingt mir noch yetst in di ohyren

Di sheyne melodie…

Ch'awb shoyn mine yugent farloren

Noch zing ich ihr lidele mir tzi

Zing faygele zing…

Machst mine gemit gring,

Derfrisht mine zikawren

Fun di kinder yoren

Zing faygele zing."

John was singing a lullaby to the baby. He didn't know in what language, but it sounded so nice. Fin considered getting up, but he didn't want the melody to stop. He'd ask John about it in the morning. As John repeated it, he felt waves of calm go through him, and was soon back asleep.

To be continued…

TRANSLATION TO THE SONG:

_I remember when I was a child_

_My mother used to sing to me_

_"You're an angel, beautiful as all the worlds_

_I will bring a little star to you"_

_It still sounds in my ears_

_The beautiful melody_

_My youth is lost_

_Still I sing to myself her little song_

_Sing little birdie, sing_

_You make my lot easier_

_Remind me_

_Of the childhood years_

_Sing little birdie, sing._


	4. The Note

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

John was lying in bed, tangled in the sheets when the scent hit him. Breakfast. He considered getting up and eating, but was far too tired. But he eventually did sit up when Fin came in carrying a tray of eggs, pancakes, and toast with his favorite jam. "What's all this?"

"A little thanks for you getting up with the baby last night." He sat down next to him on the bed. John blushed. "Thank you."

"By the way, what was that you were singing last night?"

"Oh, you heard that. It's an old Yiddish lullaby, my mom used to sing it to me."

Fin noticed the baby was still sleeping. "Could you sing it again?"

John laughed. "Knowing our baby, I'll probably sing it every night this week. Be patient."

Before John could take one bite of breakfast, they got a call. "Munch. Yeah, we'll be right in." He hung up. "Dammit."

They ended up bringing the baby to the precinct, the daycare wasn't even open yet. Everyone was working on the case, but seemed bent on fawning over the baby. Even the Captain didn't mind, he was going nuts over her as well. When John left to go to the break room and feed her in quiet, Fin spoke of last night.

"You won't believe what went on last night."

"Do we want to know?"

"Have you ever heard John sing?"

"John _sings_?" Everyone was taken aback. "Get out."

"Really! He sang an old Yiddish lullaby to the baby last night." Fin opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a familiar voice cutting through the precinct. It was John's clear voice, singing the same song. He motioned for them to follow him to the break room. They stayed out of sight, but could see John feeding her a bottle and singing her song. They all thought it was beautiful.

When the song finished, Fin started clapping. Then Olivia. Then Elliot, and soon everyone was in on it. John looked up, startled, blushed, but then smiled.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they did get called out for a homicide, which saddened Fin and Munch greatly, as they found an infant victim. All they could think about was their little girl.

When they got back to the precinct, Fin took the baby for another feeding, while John went through his locker to get something. He felt a piece of paper attatched to something small yet blunt. He pulled it out, saw it was a bullet. There was a note:

"_No room for fags in the NYPD. The baby deserves better._"

He was startled and angered by this, and he immediately ran to Fin. "Oda!" Fin could sense the panic in his voice. "Where's the baby?"

"Right here, calm down, you're scaring her."

John took the baby in his own arms. "I…just needed to know she was okay…I just found this."

He handed the note and bullet to Fin, who fumed. "Who the fuck would do this?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about the baby. What if something happens to her?" John looked down at her precious face and all he could think of was their latest vic. He had to protect her from having the same fate.

Fin wrapped his arms around the both of them. "It's alright. We'll get security for her. We're cops, after all. Who better to take care of her, right?"

John allowed himself a small smile, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go seriously wrong.

They notified Cragen of the note, and he told them to go home and get some rest. John laid the baby down in her crib and just stared at her for a moment. She was so precious, so young, so innocent. How could he protect her? He began to get a little choked up, something sounding like a sob escaped him. Fin came in to find him crying above the crib. He rushed over to him and took him in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared for her, Oda."

He made John face him. "Listen to me. We all need to be strong. For her. She may not be able to speak yet, but I'm sure that she wouldn't want her daddies being sad."

John rested his head on Fin's shoulder. "I love you, Oda."

"I love you too, John."

To be continued…


	5. Missing in Action

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

John and Fin awoke at an ungodly hour to a phone call. "Tutuola." Fin mumbled grouchily. He was soon awakened by the sinister voice. "Hello, Odafin… how's John and Robin?"

"Who is this?"

"Now, now. I'm not that simple." Fin nudged John and held the phone up so they both could hear. "I would watch your backs, after all, the NYPD doesn't respond well to fags…"

"You! You're the one who left the note!"

"Very good! I'm flattered! And that baby doesn't belong with faggots… have you checked on her yet?"

John immediately got up and ran to the crib. Robin was sleeping soundly. He took her in his arms and cuddled her, needing to feel her, to know she was still with them. "She's with us where she belongs." Fin spat. "You go near her or John and you'll pay for it."

"Will I? You don't even know when or where I'll strike…" He hung up.

John looked to him, a combination of anger and fear in his eyes. Fin immediately called the captain.

Elliot agreed to have the baby stay with his wife and kids, away from the line of fire. John was reluctant to give her up, he wanted her to stay with them, but he knew it was for the best.

"Munch. Fin." The captain called them into his office. They walked in, and he spoke. "I may have to take you off this case. You're way too involved in this. I'm giving the case to Elliot and Liv."

John blew up. "Captain, no! That's our baby in danger, we have to be in this!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't do this. I would've done the same if it were anyone else."

Munch opened his mouth, but instead shut it, looking visibly disappointed. He turned around and walked out of the office. Fin followed suit. "You okay?"

"No." John turned away from him. "I…I have to go. I need to see her."

"Okay. I'll be here if you need me." A quick kiss, and John was gone.

Fin had just finished pulling and cross-referencing some LUDs when he noticed the time. "John should've been back by now…" He got a phone call before he could react. "Tutuola."

"Odafin Tutuola?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a Detective John Munch?"

"Yeah." He started to worry.

"I'm Detective Nick Malone, I'm afraid that he…he's missing in action. Our perp took him hostage."

Fin immediately felt his heart shattering in his chest.

To be continued…


	6. The Threat

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

The precinct was up in arms trying to find the missing detective. Fin was a wreck, shouting out orders, looking for anything he could use. Elliot caught him by the shoulders.

"Fin! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down, man? That's my partner out there!"

"Well, at least let Cragen give the orders, okay?"

Fin nodded, looking away. "Look, I know that you two are tight. But you have to understand, he's our friend, too."

Fin looked up at Elliot. "Could you call your wife? I just want to know if the baby's okay."

"Sure." He got out his cell and called his wife.

"Hello?"

"Kathy? It's me."

"Elliot, it sounds like chaos over there, what's wrong?"

"John's missing. The perp took him hostage."

"Oh God, no!"

"How's Robin?"

"I haven't taken my eyes off her for a second. She's perfectly fine. I'll make sure it stays that way."

"Thanks, Kath. I love you."

"I love you. Be careful."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Elliot turned to Fin. "She's alright." Fin let out an exhale of relief. "Good. Now let's get back to finding our missing detective."

John awoke blindfolded, not able to move his arms or legs. He realized that he was tied to a chair, quite tightly mind you, and he couldn't remember how he had gotten there.

"Must've been drugged…" He mused. He snapped back to focus. His thoughts immediately went to the baby. Was she okay? Then his thoughts went to Fin. "Oda…" He whispered.

He then froze when he felt a hand on his head. "Well, well, well, Detective Munch." The fingers threaded through his hair, making John shiver.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want that baby."

"That baby was abandoned! Fin and I are all she has." He was rewarded with a smack in the face for his outburst.

"Shut up! That baby is mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the baby's father. My girlfriend left her with you."

"You don't even want her! Why are you doing this to us!"

"Because that baby doesn't belong with two faggots. I'd kill you now, but first I want to have fun with you…" He picked up the phone and began to dial.

Fin answered the phone, still a wreck. "Tutuola."

"Hello, Detective."

"YOU!"

Everyone froze and Fin motioned for them to be silent as he pushed the speaker button. "What have you done with John?"

"John's fine…for now. All he talks about is you and the baby. But with his mouth, I may have to shut him up. Permanantly."

"NO!" Fin yelled without thinking.

"Why don't you talk to him? Here John, say hello."

Fin's rage continued as he heard John's voice. "Oda, no matter what, protect Robin, please! I-I love you, Oda…" The man pulled the phone away. "See? He misses you. Too bad you don't care enough to find him…"

"What is it you want!"

"I want you to give me my baby. That baby is my flesh and blood." He gasped.

"You…you abandoned a defenseless baby!"

"No, that was my loser girlfriend's idea. And I don't want her with faggots. Bring the baby to my lair, or your partner dies. Any cops, he will be killed. Any media, he will be killed. No baby, he will be killed."

"Where are you located?" Fin said as calmly as he could.

"It's over at 23rd and Lennox, you get to guess which building. Don't make me wait." The man hung up.

Fin hung up the phone and looked up at his friends. He had no idea what to do.

To be continued…


	7. The Bittersweet Rescue

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

Fin was dressing in his bulletproof vest, while a man attatched his wire. He was furious, but also nervous. If something went wrong, what would happen to John? And the baby… as he held her sleeping body in his arms, he remembered John's words: "_Oda, no matter, what, protect the baby…_"

He sighed and prepared to go meet his destiny.

John was being carried by what he could tell was a rather large strongman. (Well, he must've been strong if he could pick up a grown man.) He was still blindfolded, and he was aching from his wounds. The man then tied him back to another chair, but he knew he was in another room. He didn't dare move or speak, as a gun was pressed to his temple the whole time.

He sighed, but then he felt that hand on his head again. "Don't worry, Munch, you and your faggot lover will be re-united soon enough… he's coming over tonight."

"You bastard… you'll kill him."

"How'd you know? And then you. That baby will be mine."

"You can't take care of her the way we can! She belongs with us!" He yelled angrily. Another punch to the face.

"It's the principle! You guys are sinning against nature, and that baby deserves a lot better."

"So, what, she should go to an orphanage! Foster care! She needs loving parents!"

"Sorry, but your boyfriend just agreed to trade her in for your life."

John didn't know how to feel. But he knew it was a lie. "That's not true."

"Is it?" He glanced at his watch. "Oh, what do you know? It's time for him to meet us."

He went up to the door, saw Fin standing there, with the baby, as ordered.

"Come in, Detective." Fin came in and saw John, blindfolded and tied up. "John!"

"Oda!" The man held a gun to his head, and he froze as it cocked.

"Now give her up, or I kill him here."

He looked at the baby, then at John, who hung his head sadly. He didn't want to see John get killed, but he didn't want to give the baby up. But he loved John. "_Please let this work…_" he thought and handed over the baby gently. The man looked at her lovingly, then stepped back. Fin rushed to John and undid his bonds, then his blindfold. John fell into his arms, but then immediately looked to the baby, who looked like she was ready to cry.

And she did, loudly. "Shut up, damnit!" He gave the baby a light slap, and that just did it for John. "YOU BASTARD!"

He lunged at the man and knocked him to the ground. The baby fell, but luckily Fin dived and caught her just in time. The two were in a wrestling match with the gun. Just as Elliot and Olivia burst in to arrest the man, the gun went off.

John fell to the floor.

To be continued…


	8. Hospital Visit

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

"JOHN!" Fin handed the baby to Elliot and ran to his lover. He propped him up with one arm while he tried to notice where he was shot. A trickle came from his upper chest, and as he put pressure on it, the blood flowed through his fingers. "Someone get an ambulance!"

He turned toward his lover, his face contorted in pain. "Oda…" He got out.

"Don't talk, save your strength."

"I love you, Oda…" John's eyes closed, and his head fell.

"JOHN!"

* * *

They all met together at the hospital. Fin was in the bathroom washing off his hand. Olivia and the Captain were with the baby. Fin took a moment to reflect on things. The baby was safe, he thanked God for that. But John was in surgery for a bullet in his chest.

"_I love you, Oda…_"

He leaned against the wall and lifted a hand to his face. Elliot walked in and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their Fin, the hard-ass-tough-as-nails detective, was crying. "Fin." He walked over and laid an arm around his shoulders. Fin leaned into him.

"What if he doesn't make it, Elliot? What'll I do then?"

"You've gotta be strong, Fin. He'll be alright, but you have to be there for him. Please, don't beat yourself up over this."

"He's the love of my life. There had to be more that I could've done so he wouldn't be like this!" He turned to Elliot, wiping away a tear. "How's Robin?"

"She's alright, but I think she misses her daddy. Go see her."

"Alright. And Elliot?"

Elliot turned to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Fin walked in to see Olivia and the Captain in the waiting room. "Any news?"

"Still in surgery."

Fin took Robin from Olivia and sat down. The baby's hand reached up and gently touched his face. He took the hand and kissed it.

"By the way, we caught the guy. You won't believe who it was."

"Who?"

"Dan Frenza."

He looked up at him in shock. "The guy who molested those two preschool kids?"

"Yeah." Fin looked at the baby. He held her closer, unable to believe that it could've happened to his little girl.

"Mr. Tutuola?"

They all jumped up. "How is he?"

"He's a very lucky man. The bullet was right below his heart. He'll pull through, but he won't be in work for a while."

Fin sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"He's still unconscious, but yes."

They led him to his room, where they all walked in. Fin hated to see John this way. He had welts on his face and was hooked up to machines. The baby reached his arms out to John and babbled. Fin got a little choked up, but held her up to John's chest, sitting in a chair nearby. She reached up and touched John's face and cooed, resting her head on his chest. Everyone gave a sad smile.

"Aww, she loves her daddies." Olivia said. They let Fin be alone with John and the baby.

Fin leaned in and whispered to John:

"John, if you can hear me, this is Fin. The baby's safe, and she misses you. I hope that you wake up soon so you can see her." Fin lifted up his hand and kissed it. "I love you, John."

He gently picked up the sleeping baby and walked out of the room.

To be continued…


	9. The Happy Ending

**That's My Baby**

**Fin/Munch**

**PG-13-For Language and Sexual References**

**By Detective TS**

**Summary: After finding an abandoned baby near their home, John and Odafin take it in as their own. But after being outed at their precinct, can they handle the pressures of being gay fathers in a small minded world?**

Fin took the baby home and placed her in her crib. "Goodnight, Robin." He walked away and crawled into bed. It felt strange sleeping alone, he wished John was here with him.

Instead, he took John's pillow and inhaled deeply. He smelled his partner's cologne and aftershave and was able to relax enough to fall asleep.

Fin went to go see John in the hospital the next day, the captain had given him the day off. When he walked in, John's eyes fluttered open. "Oda…" he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Fin sat beside him and took his hand.

"Painful sometimes, but I'm glad you two are safe…" He squeezed the hand. He smiled. "Can I hold Robin?"

"Alright, but be careful not to hurt yourself." He handed Robin off, who touched his face and babbled again. John smiled. "Hello, little girl…I missed you…"

Fin reached up and brushed a tear from his eye. John noticed. "Don't cry, Oda."

"I could've lost you, John. I can't help it."

John took his hand and his thumb rubbed the thick gold band. "I'll make sure we won't be separated again."

Fin smiled and leaned in to kiss him, then kissed Robin's head. John was right. They'd pull through. Together.

ONE WEEK LATER,

John had just gotten released from the hospital, and Fin was helping him into bed. After saying goodnight to Robin, they were very tired. "I'm glad you're back, it sucked sleeping alone."

John took Fin into his arms and let him rest his head on the better part of his chest. Fin kissed his chest. "I love you, John."

John responded by kissing his chest and starting to sing:

"_Ich gedenk ven ich bin noch a kind geven, _

_Flegt mine mamenue zingen tzu mir:_

_Bist a malach bist vi alle velten sheyn_

_Ch'vel a shterndl brengen tzu dir,_

_Es klingt mir noch yetst in di ohyren_

_Di sheyne melodie…_

_Ch'awb shoyn mine yugent farloren_

_Noch zing ich ihr lidele mir tzi_

_Zing faygele zing…_

_Machst mine gemit gring,_

_Derfrisht mine zikawren_

_Fun di kinder yoren_

_Zing faygele zing_."

"I love you, Oda…" He whispered before drifting into sleep, his lover in his arms.

The End-


End file.
